1. Field
The present invention is related to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a light-emitting apparatus that includes the TFT substrate, a method for manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus, may include an organic light-emitting diode in a display region. The organic light-emitting diode may include a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode that overlaps the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer that is disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode and includes an emission layer (EML).
If the intermediate layer or the EML has a substantially non-uniform thickness, the luminance of the organic light-emitting diode may be substantially non-uniform. As a result, the image display quality of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be unsatisfactory.